


My Cub

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Depending on your preference - Freeform, Gay, Leo is 16 or 18, M/M, Mind Break, dubcon, m/m - Freeform, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous on tumblr.Very short Tiger Claw/Leo drabble.





	My Cub

**Author's Note:**

> When I said short, I really meant it.

“Do not fight it, cub.” Tigerclaw’s tongue is rough and wet against his skin and Leo hates it. Hates the texture of it; hates the scent of him and how it excites him; makes him writhe with anticipation every time he closes in on him – presses himself flush against his plastron – drowns him in his essence and the scent of his arousal. “This is your home now.”

“Let me go.” He winces when Tigerclaw nips at his neck, nuzzling against the thick collar and pushing his head back to get better leverage; all the while ignoring him. He rakes his sharp teeth across the exposed area, lips curling when Leo gasps in reply, wrenching his eyes shut. “Please.”

Tigerclaw remains silent, and that irritates Leo; makes him grit his teeth. There’s movement around him, chains rattling and slow, heavy breathing right beside his face. A hand slips down and grasps his ass, teasing his tail whilst pushing up.

It’s enough to make him open his eyes. Tigerclaw’s got him cradled tight in his arms, one hand resting on the back of his head and pushing him in the tiger’s bare chest. His nose flares against the damp fur, an earthy musky scent filling his nostrils that makes his head spin as Tigerclaw carries him away, back to his room, gently pressing his fingers against Leo’s hole.

“My cub,” he purrs, lapping the top of Leo’s head lovingly, gazing into Leo’s glassy eyes, “my precious, little cub.”


End file.
